Hero's Rage/Gallery
Images Kratos rage.png|Kratos' rage towards Zeus Ed Rage.png|Ed's savage rage StayPuftMarshmallowManAnimated15.jpg|Stay Puft's rage towards the transmogrified Murray the Mantis parade balloon. Mr. Gus in Treasure Map 22.png|Mr. Gus enraged Spejson's rage.png|Spejson's rage seeing the transvestite, with whom he dealing last night and wanted roadkill him. The Loud House Get the Message 2 Lori.jpg|Lori Loud raging at Lincoln for calling her the worst sister ever. S1E15B_You_made_Ronnie_Anne_cry.jpg|Lori's second rage at Lincoln for insulting Ronnie Anne Santiago in school, which caused her boyfriend Bobby Santiago to break up with her. IMG_0717.PNG|Vegeta yells at Goku after he whispered talked to Old Kai to make out with Bulma. ChannelChasersPt1-591.jpg|Mr. Turner's rage after losing the cleanest house award to Mr. Dinkleberg. SpongeBob's meltdown.jpg|SpongeBob's raging breakdown after three baby yellow creatures jump in front of him, making him 332nd in line. Shero's wrathful stare.png|Shero wrathfuly glaring at Cizer, who killed Cemil. Shero's rage.png|Shero raging at Riza telling about events which caused a failed evening party. The Lost Mattress 044.png|Mr. Krabs' rage at Squidward for taking out his old mattress. TheWorst52.png|The Wattersons rant about how miserable their lives are from their points of view. Gumball and Darwin hate being male, Anais hates being young, Nicole hates being female, and Richard hates being old. TLK Skullitron attacks.jpg|The Guardian Knight Skullitron's blind rage. Mirror Gem - GarnetAngry.png|Garnet's raging at Steven Universe after the latter accidentally slapped her in a blind rage. Twilight angry S1E15.PNG|Twilight Sparkle's rage Powerpuff_rage.gif|Powerpuff Girls furious with Mojo Jojo for stealing the candy. Spongebob, Squidward, & Patrick.jpg|Squidward furiously yelling at SpongeBob and Patrick for ruining his Sunday morning. Dying_for_Pie_015.jpg|Squidward yelling at SpongeBob that he's supposed to explode. hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7566.jpg|Mavis raging at her father Dracula after Jonathan leaves after he was exposed as a human. yin gets angry.jpg|Yin's raging at Master Yo for sitting a toy. File:Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-18h57m45s849.png|Jeff the Spider raging at Billy for being a really horrible father to him. File:AWTHOR.png|Arthur Read punching D.W. for throwing his model plane out the window and breaking it after telling her countless times not to touch it. File:RunawayAngelica-DrewScoldsAngelica.jpg|Drew Pickles raging at his daughter, Angelica for wrecking his home office and sending her to her room. Furious Drew Pickles.png|Drew Pickles seething with fury after hearing that his brother lost Angelica. Furious Sir Topham Hatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt furious with Thomas, thinking he was chasing Ryan with the dynamite (not knowing Thomas was actually trying to save everybody from getting blown up) and cruelly & unfairly sends him to his shed in disgrace. Calloway's rage.jpg|Mrs. Calloway snorting with rage about to burst the train doors. YOU'RE STILL NOT LISTENING!!.jpg|Mike Wazowski raging at Sulley for getting them sent to the Himalayas. TheUnseen34.jpg|Kylie Griffin upset with Eduardo Rivera for losing her Proton Pistol during their battle with a Phantom Witch. Anger about to explode.jpg|Anger's rage Rrtbcarnrbaimage.jpg|Rudolph enraged that Arrow called him a reject. King Triton's destroying Ariel's treasures.png|King Triton destroying Ariel's treasures in a barbaric rage. Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3987.jpg|Max Goof raging at his father for dragging him to Lester's Possum Park. Goofy angry with Max after max gave the wrong direction at the junction.jpg|Goofy angry with Max after he gave the wrong direction at the junction. Avengers-Hulk-Loki-1337008016 (1).gif|The Hulk's raging at Loki for insult him Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-3953.jpg|Alex flying into a rage towards Marty. Woody yelling at Buzz.jpg|Woody reaching his breaking point and yeling at Buzz, who still believes that he is real space ranger. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg|Hiro Himada enraged when Prof. Callaghan reveals that he started the fire that killed Tadashi and escaped himself with the help of Hiro's micobots, meaning his brother sacrificed himself for nothing. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-2562.jpg|Francis pissed off for constantly being mistaken for a lady and gets into a fierce argument with some flies. Lightning's rage about re-fixing the road.jpg|Lightning McQueen angry about re-fixing the road and being stranded in Radiator Springs. Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-4969.jpg|Flint Lockwood pissed off about food falling like gravity, after his father disowned him at a restaurant. Eep furious her family shattered her shell.jpg|Eep furious the family shattered the shell Guy gave her. File:Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-4902.jpg|Lightning McQueen furiously yelling at Mater for causing him to lose the race in Japan. File:Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-5973.jpg|McQueen raging at Cruz Ramirez over his waste of training time for his final race against Jackson Storm. Pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-2619.jpg|Pirate Captain's heroic rage that Charles Darwin doesn't have any gold. guardians2-movie-screencaps.com-8735.jpg|Star-Lord furiously yelling at Gamora, after finally discovering what Cheers is. Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-7372.jpg|Tiger growling with rage at Chula, after he threatens to drop Miss Kitty from the balcony of the saloon. shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-1327.jpeg|Shrek finally reaching the end of his rope and smashing his kids' birthday cake with his fist before storming out of the party. The-Last-Kiss-the-last-kiss-10541669-500-375.jpg|Michael lashes at his girlfriend, Jenna in the house while she is threatening him with a knife and he yells and curses at her. He becomes savage depression, for him and Chris for having sex and punishing them both. King Julien going to rage.png|King Julien's rage after rats touch his feet Cosmo_Angry.jpg|Cosmo gets angry. Luigiangry.gif|Luigi enraged after losing a game. Will Hunting flipping out in rage.PNG|Will Hunting lashes at Skylar in his raging breakdown. Dale Doback is very angry.PNG|Dale Doback's rage at Brennan Huff after he touched his drum set. Benjamin Mee angry.PNG|Benjamin Mee raging at Dylan Mee for not being happy. 4 1329424367.jpg|Sam Cahill lashes at his wife Grace in the kitchen and he destroys it. He becames manic depression because he thought his brother and his wife are having sex and punishing them both. Drake Parker getting mad.PNG|Drake Parker's rage at Josh Nichols for having an argument about the foam finger by shouting, "I'm moving out!". John Bennett gets mad.jpg|John Bennett reaching his breaking point at Ted in the bedroom, as he and Ted start to have a fight. File:Ranting_Mom.jpg|Carey Martin raging at Zack and Cody for sneaking out to London's internet show and grounding them again. File:Takemeout_344.jpg|Benjamin Sisko raging at Odo for regenerating at the ballgame in the holosuite after Worf struck out. File:GohanTurningSSJForVidel.jpg|Gohan finally snaps and powers up to Super Saiyan after Spovovich attacks his girlfriend, Videl and almost crushes her head. IMG_0767.JPG|Carl Grimes yells at his coma father Rick telling him it's his fault that Hershel Greene is dead and the other people Professor Utonium enraged with Miss Keane.PNG|Professor Utonium finally snapping, that he never date Miss Keane who believes his stories. Sunset Shimmer exploding in anger EG3.png|Sunset Shimmer's Raging Breakdown as she's telling Twilight that she put her friends' lifes in danger. D3C34060-0038-4A90-B90A-2586D96C9634.png|Bobby Santiago is angry at Lincoln for offending Ronnie Anne the 2nd time AB1881E3-29CB-48F5-8C38-1FC07BD7837C.png|Bloo raging at Mac after he accuses him of being jealous of Coco for stealing the kids from him. Bang Bang.jpg|Jenny Wakeman snapping throwing a temper tantrum her mother refuses let her go to the fair. E789DDA6-C804-4F14-9F26-88165CC11F94.png|Sophie is furious with Stephanie for letting her competition with Tanya ruin the entire pet adoption fair Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4934.jpg|Phil furiously attacking the Fat Thebian for insulting his training of Achilles. Ron Stoppable's public freakout.png|Ron Stoppable's rage, as Kim's relationship with Eric blossoms, piqued when Bueno Nacho becomes overcrowded with a horde of kids, and he snatches the reporter's microphone. incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3046.jpg|Bob Parr ranging while arguing with Helen about Dash's future. Merida fury.png|Merida slashing the family tapestry in a rage during an argument with her mother. Furious Garfield.jpg|Garfield splutters with fury as he stares at Odie's ball, jealous of Odie getting all the attention, before swatting the ball in anger. 300.png|Lucy Wilde splutters with rage during an argument with Niko's mother. Boog blaming Elliot for getting him sent to the forest.jpg|Boog furiously blaming Elliot for getting him sent to the forest. Grandpa_Longneck_angry_at_Cera's_dad.jpg|Grandpa Longneck furious at Mr. Threehorn for insulting his grandson Littlefoot. Screen Shot 2018-03-18 at 4.58.32 PM.png|Optimus Prime getting into a rage of fury as he slaughters and kills every single Decepticon in his path, including Shockwave. Videos Shrek Forever After Party Scene|Shrek going through tons of stress at his children's birthday party, eventually losing his temper and smashing the cake. Category:Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Galleries